Tarzan Credits
Full credits for Tarzan. Directed by *Kevin Lima *Chris Buck Produced by *Bonnie Arnold Based on the story “Tarzan of the Apes” by *Edgar Rice Burroughs Screenplay by *Tab Murphy *Bob Tzudiker *Noni White Songs by *Phil Collins Score Composed by *Mark Mancina Associate Producer *Christopher Chase Art Director *Daniel St. Pierre Edited by *Gregory Perler Artistic Supervisors Associate Art Director *Dan Cooper Story *Brian Pimental Layout *Jean-Christophe Poulain Backgrounds *Doug Ball Clean-Up *Marshall Lee Toomey Visual Effects *Peter DeMund Computer Graphics *Eric Daniels Production Manager *Jean-Luc Florinda Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan “You'll Be in My Heart” (Phil Collins' Version) *Produced by Rob Cavallo and Phil Collins *Performed by Phil Collins *Recorded by Elliot Scheiner *Mixed by Chris Lord-Alge Artistic Coordinator *Fraser MacLean Paris Unit Supervisors Layout *Olivier Adam Background *Joaquim Royo Morales Clean-Up *Christophe Charbonnel Visual Effects *Allen Blyth Production Manager *Coralie Cudot-Lissillour Caps Supervisors Scene Planning *Thomas Baker Animation Check *Barbara Wiles *Janet Bruce 2-D Animation Processing *Robyn L. Roberts Color Models *Karen Comella Paint/Final Check *Hortensia M. Casagran Compositing *James "JR" Russell Digital Film Print *Brandy Hill Technical Coordinator *Ann Tucker Story Additional Screenplay Material by *David Reynolds *Jeffrey Stepakoff Visual Development & Character Design Principal Location Designers Layout Journeymen Layout Key Assistants Layout Assistants Blue Sketch Character Animation Tarzan Supervising Animator *Glen Keane Voice *Tony Goldwyn Animators Jane Porter Supervising Animator *Ken Duncan Voice *Minnie Driver Animators Kala Supervising Animator *Russ Edmonds Voice *Glenn Close Animators Young & Baby Tarzan Supervising Animator *John Ripa Voice *Alex D. Linz Animators Terk Supervising Animator *Michael Surrey Voice *Rosie O'Donnell Animators Clayton Supervising Animator *Randy Haycock Voice *Brian Blessed Animators Archimedes Q. Porter Supervising Animator *Dave Burgess Voice *Nigel Hawthorne Animators Kerchak Supervising Animator *Bruce W. Smith Voice *Lance Henriksen Animators Tantor Supervising Animator *Sergio Pablos Voice Tantor *Wayne Knight Voice Young Tantor *Taylor Dempsey Animators Sabor Supervising Animator *Dominique Monfery Animators Ape Family Supervising Animator *Jay Jackson Animator Baboons & Baby Baboon Supervising Animator *Bruce W. Smith Captain & Clayton's Men Supervising Animator *T. Daniel Hofstedt Flynt and Mungo Supervising Animator *Chris Wahl Rough Inbetweeners Backgrounds Traditional and Deep Canvas Supervising Digital Background Painter Journeymen Background Assistants Digital Re-Touch Painters Clean-Up Animation Tarzan Key Lead *Philippe Briones Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Inbetweeners Jane Porter Key Lead *Juliet Stroud-Duncan Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Inbetweener Kala Key Lead *June M. Fujimoto Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Inbetweener Young & Baby Tarzan Key Lead *Margie Daniels Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Adult & Baby Terk Key Lead *Debra Armstrong-Holmes Key Assistant Assistants Breakdown Inbetweener Young Terk Key Lead *Brian B. McKim Key Assistants Breakdown Clayton Key Leads Key Assistants Assistant Breakdown Inbetweener Archimedes Q. Porter Key Lead *Tony Anselmo Breakdown Kerchak Key Lead *Tracy Mark Lee Key Assistant Assistants Inbetweener Young & Adult Tantor Key Lead *Terry Wozniak Key Assistant Assistants Breakdown Inbetweener Sabor Key Lead *Gontran Hoarau Assistants Flynt and Mungo and Ape Family Key Leads Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Inbetweeners Baboons & Miscellaneous Characters Key Lead *Lieve Miessen Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Captain & Clayton's Men Key Lead *Gail Frank Key Assistant Assistant Breakdown Clean-Up Second Unit Supervisor *Vera Pacheco Digital Production Software Development Supervisor *Tasso Lappas Senior Development Technical Director *George Katanics Technical Directors Assistant Technical Directors Model Development Supervisor *Gil Zimmerman Technical Directors Assistant Modelers Assistant Technical Director Look Development Supervisor *Dale Drummond Technical Directors Assistant Technical Directors Render I/O - Scene Set-Up Visual Effects Animation Supervising Animator 3D Effects *Dan Chaika Supervising Animator *Mark Myer Visual Effects Animators Effects Key Assistants Effects Assistants Effects Breakdown Effects Inbetweeners Assistant Production Managers Story & Visual Development *David Okey Editorial *Kara Lord Layout *Paul Lanum Character Animation *Tone Thyne Sweatbox *Karenna Mazur Clean-Up *Lesley Addario Bentivegna Visual Effects *Leif Green Backgrounds *Jennifer L. Hughes Digital Production *Jason Hintz-Llopis Paris Layout & Backgrounds *Michael De La Cruz Paris Animation *Alexandra Skinazi Paris Clean-Up *Etienne Longa Paris Visual Effects *Frederika Pepping Animation Check *Cathy McGowan Leahy Color Models *Holly E. Bratton Production *Bill Bloom Assistant Manager Disk Space & Retakes *Brenda McGirl Manager Disk Space & Retakes *Shawne Zarubica Florida Unit Supervisors Clean-Up *Philip S. Boyd Visual Effects *Joseph F. Gilland *Garrett Wren Background *Sean Sullivan Additional Layout Additional Animation Additional Rough Inbetweeners Additional Backgrounds Additional Clean-Up Animation Additional Digital Production Additional Visual Effects Senior Manager Production Caps *Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Senior Manager Scene Planning & Camera *Joe Jiuliano Manager Florida Caps *Fran Kirsten Scene Planning Scene Planners Scene Planning & Effects Data Entry Animation Check Assistant Supervisors Animation Checkers 2-D Animation Processing Assistant Supervisor *Karen N. China Digital Mark-Up *Lynnette E. Cullen Paris Supervisor *Sylvie Bennett-Fauqué 2-D Animation Processors Color Stylists Painting Color Model Mark-Up Registration Assistant Supervisors, Painting Paint Mark-Up Painters Final Check Assistant Supervisor Final Checkers Compositing Compositors Digital Film Printing & Opticals Assistant Supervisor *Tony Poriazis Camera/Film Recorder Operators Assistant Manager *Jeanne E. Leone-Sterwerf Quality Control *Chuck Warren Camera Operations Coordinator *Stephanie C. Herrman Digital EFX & Reuse Librarian *Vicki L. Casper Additional Animation Checkers Florida Supervisor *Laurie Sacks Additional 2-D Animation Processors Florida Supervisor *Jan Barley Gutowski Category:Credits